


in the middle

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just a drabble, M/M, cute bickering between father and son, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Kyungsoo wants to watch Pororo, their son wants to watch Power Rangers. Jongin is in between.





	in the middle

There was vibration coming from his pocket when he got in his car. It was another day done with work. Another exhausting day, but it was worth it for Jongin. He was able to impress his superiors with his project proposal for the advertising company he was working at. He almost had a nervous breakdown, but his sleepless nights and exhaustion these past few days paid off. It was a lucky day.  
  
Fishing out his phone from his pocket, he read his husband’s message which was able to put a smile on his face after his tiresome day. He did tell his husband about the good news earlier and he had received lots of congratulations and I’m so proud of you’s from him. It was a good reward for his efforts.  
  
_Hon, getting off work?_  
  
Jongin replied immediately with a,  _i am. i’ll pick you and Taeoh up okay?_  
  
Seconds later, Jongin’s phone was already ringing. The ringtone that was playing was Jongin and his husband’s love song.  
  
The car parked next to Jongin’s drove past his, its lights illuminating the dimmed parking lot when Jongin slid his thumb over the screen of his phone to accept the call.  
  
“Kyungsoo,” Jongin called his husband’s name, before starting the car.  
  
_”Jongin, pick up Taeoh first. I’m here at Gimbab Records.”_  
  
“What are you doing there? You’re supposed to pick up Taeoh.”  
  
_“Hon,”_  Kyungsoo sighed from the other line,  _“Pororo’s fifth season DVD is out so I gotta grab a new copy of it. You know how obsessed I am with that cartoon — “_  
  
“Yeah yeah yeah,” Jongin said while taking a glance of his wristwatch, noting that he still has an hour before Taeoh got off from school. “You are obsessed with it just like how obsessed you are with Prince of Tennis in college.”  
  
There was a bubble of laughter from Kyungsoo. Though unlike before, whenever Jongin brought up that obsession with Prince of Tennis, Kyungsoo would always whine to him to fucking stop spilling his fanboy side to other people or just when the two of them talk about it because Kyungsoo could get embarrassed easily. But now, it seemed like Kyungsoo had already embraced the fact that he was so into Prince of Tennis back in college that Jongin could still remember how Kyungsoo called him in the middle of the night just to tell him he finished the anime while sobbing on the other line.  
  
_“Anyway,”_  the cackle had stopped,  _“Just get Taeoh now. I’ll be waiting here. Bye.”_  
  
Jongin wasn’t able to answer back. Not even with a take care and I love you. Kyungsoo was surely excited to grab that newly released Pororo DVD.  
  
It was a weird obsession for an adult like him, but Jongin really loved that about his husband.  
  
He drove to his son’s school.  
  
  
  
  
Just in time, Jongin was able to pick up Taeoh. He arrived thirty minutes earlier and when Taeoh spotted him, the little boy with his red cap and red Power Rangers backpack ran to him and hugged his legs.  
  
“Daddy! Daddy!”  
  
Jongin pinched his son’s chubby cheeks before gesturing him to get in the car. Once his son was fastened in his seatbelt, Jongin got in his seat and drove to where Kyungsoo was. Gimbab Records was just nearby, and they were able to arrive in ten minutes.  
  
As soon as Jongin had parked the car, Taeoh spoke out, “Daddy? Are we going to buy Power Rangers?”  
  
Jongin scratched his head in puzzlement, “Power Rangers?”  
  
“Because Daddy Soo brought me here before and bought me a DVD.”  
  
Then it clicked. Jongin’s mouth formed to an ‘o’ shape as he understood the meaning behind his son’s words.  
  
“Maybe we can buy one, if there’s any.”  
  
“Daddy! Daddy! There’s a lot of DVDs here!”  
  
“Okay, okay. We’ll grab one when we see one, okay?”  
  
“We’ll see one for sure!”  
  
Jongin could only sigh and conclude,  _like father like son._  
  
  
  
  
  
They were able to spot Kyungsoo inside the shop. He was the only person wearing an all black outfit. Though, it was Taeoh who was able to see him first in the album section of TVXQ and Shinhwa and of course, with his already purchased Pororo DVD in a paper bag from the store.  
  
“Daddy Kyungsoo!” Taeoh ran to him and hugged his legs.  
  
Jongin tailed behind, wearing a tired but relieved sigh. “Hey,” He pressed his lips on Kyungsoo’s temple and looked at the paper bag Kyungsoo was holding.  
  
“That was fast,” He said.  
  
“Yeah, before it gets out of stock, I gotta buy it first.”  
  
Jongin snorted and laughed. Taeoh was right beside them, checking the albums, before he looked up to them, “Daddy Soo, Daddy Jongin, let’s get Power Rangers!”  
  
Without refusing their son or saying anything further, the three of them walked to the cartoons section led by Taeoh. Jongin was telling Kyungsoo how Taeoh told him that he had been in the store before so Kyungsoo told Jongin about that one faithful day that he hasn’t been able to tell Jongin before, when he took Taeoh to the store last month.  
  
So it had been awhile when Taeoh and Kyungsoo visited the shop.  
  
“Daddy, I want this!” Taeoh was already holding a DVD of Power Rangers.  
  
“Are you sure you haven’t watched this yet?” Jongin asked his son with his hand on top of Taeoh’s head.  
  
“Yes, Daddy! I am sure!”  
  
Kyungsoo’s smile was tight, “Then let’s get it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin didn’t realize what a mess it would be inside their house once the two stepped in the living room with their purchased DVDs on hand. Kyungsoo’s childlike behaviour was surfacing when he soon sprinted to the living room, tailed by Taeoh, their son.  
  
At first, he ignored them to change his clothes in his and Kyungsoo’s room. But when he got back and walked in the living room, Kyungsoo had his bushy brows furrowed directed at Taeoh who was in the verge of crying.  
  
“What is happening here?” He asked sternly, hands on his waist. The DVD player and the television were on. The DVDs that were newly purchased were both open. Kyungsoo and Taeoh were both huddled near the DVD Player. It looked like a disaster was coming.  
  
“Daddy Soo won’t let me watch Power Rangers!”  
  
“I want to watch Pororo!”  
  
They both chorused. Jongin felt a headache coming. He rubbed his temples in circular motions, taking a deep sigh, before making a decision. But once he opened his eyes, after seconds of shutting them close, the pleading look coming from his son and husband were what greeted him next. It only made everything complicated because how could he reject both of them? They were — he really wanted to speak it out loud for them to hear — too cute.  
  
“Daddy Soo, please. It’s Friday I want to watch Power Rangers. I promise I’ll perfect my Math next time. Please Daddy,” Taeoh kept on pleading, featuring his glassy eyes and puffed up cheeks.  
  
Without deciding anything and only crossing his arms on his chest, Jongin watched his husband and son.  
  
“Dear, Daddy badly wants to watch Pororo too. I’ll be done — “  
  
“No! Daddy, I want to watch first!” Taeoh protested, shaking his head, his hands sticking together to beg.  
  
“Jongin, get Taeoh first and help him with his homework. I need my time to watch — “  
  
“But Daddy, it’s Friday. I always watch every Fridays after school.”  
  
“But not today, Taeoh. Not today.”  
  
“Daddy!”  
  
It was hard for Jongin to take sides. If he took Taeoh’s side, Kyungsoo would definitely be disappointed with him, would definitely ignore him for the whole night, or worse, for three days. And if he sides with Kyungsoo, Taeoh would definitely cry out loud, one that could be heard even at the corner of their village. Taeoh would obviously get sad and sulk in his room and Jongin couldn’t ever do that to his son. He didn’t like it at all when his son was sad.  
  
There was an internal conflict going on within Jongin. He had to weigh his options carefully.  
  
“Taeoh, you can watch your DVD tomorrow. Please, let Daddy watch first. This is important.”  
  
Their son’s lips started wobbling and Jongin could already predict what will happen next. So before the onslaught of tears would flood their household, Jongin picked up the Power Rangers DVD and put the CD in the player.  
  
Kyungsoo’s mouth was hanging in surprise. Taeoh’s eyes sparkled in glee, eyes turning wide as they glued on the television where the show was already playing.  
  
Jongin sat in between the two on the carpeted floor, before giving Taeoh a smile and then a smirk reserved for his husband.  
  
“How dare you betray me,” Kyungsoo mumbled, legs and arms folded. His narrowed eyes were the scariest eyes Jongin had ever seen. Since college, Kyungsoo’s eyes turning into slits from anger got him jumpy with fear. Up to this date, it’s still the same for him.  
  
But they were adults now and were parents. Jongin didn’t let it change his decision. A smile broke on his face and he just threw an arm around his husband’s waist, pulling him in closer. “Come on, give way to your son. He’s still a kid. And besides, we can watch Pororo after Taeoh falls asleep.”  
  
Kyungsoo was not speaking at all, but he let his body slump against Jongin’s.  
  
Jongin just pressed kisses on his husband’s temple down to his cheek, before pulling away. This is the right solution to the earlier conflict between father and son. “Let’s just join Taeoh in watching, alright?”  
  
“If you weren’t my husband, I would have already punched you.”  
  
Jongin laughs at his husband’s comeback and then Taeoh suddenly shouted, “Power Rangers Super Megaforce!”  
  
And with that, Kyungsoo scoffed, but grinned from the sight of his son enjoying the show.  
  
Kyungsoo thinks Jongin’s right. He had to wait because he’s not a kid anymore. He’s a father with the responsibility not to make his son cry.  
  
Besides, he and Jongin can watch Pororo together at midnight, just like the old times.


End file.
